Nearly all security systems of today utilize sophisticated control devices to perform the functions of programming the security system, arming or disarming the security system, providing a panic alert, controlling lighting, and controlling garage doors, etc. Many security systems employ multiple control devices to allow a user more flexibility in controlling the security system. The control devices may be wired or wireless wall-mounted control panels located at different entrances to the protected area or wireless portable handheld devices that can control the security system from outside the protected area.
A convenient embodiment of a wireless handheld device is a key fob that is small enough to be placed on a key chain. Key fobs are customarily used for locking and unlocking automobiles. They have room for only a few buttons to allow convenient placement of the device on a key chain which can be held in a pants pocket. The small number of buttons is a problem for security system control devices because it limits the amount of controllable functions the device can perform. It is therefore desirable for a homeowner to have a control device that performs the multiple functions of a wall mounted control panel while having the size and convenience of a key fob.
The convenient size of a key fob causes the necessity of smaller user interface components. These components may consist of buttons for selecting options, a screen for reading information, labeling of buttons, LED's for providing information to the user, and connectors for interfacing the key fob to other electronics. There is a direct relationship between the number of component and the size of the components. Larger components are easier for the user to see, but a smaller key fob with greater functionality is more desirable by the user. In addition, use of more buttons for greater functionality requires more labels for distinguishing the buttons and these labels sometimes are worn off the key fob after time causing the user to possibly push the wrong select button at times. Even if the labels are not worn off the user my accidentally select the wrong button. It is therefore desirable to limit the number of buttons on the key fob to as few as necessary while increasing the functionality of the key fob.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a small portable handheld control device that can control the many functions of a security system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control device with a display of the security system function which is to be selected.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control device with a single button for power on and for selecting security system functions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control device with feedback to the user of the security device's transmissions to the security system.
Finally it is a further object of the present invention to provide a control device that is easily programmed by an installer to control a security system.